Memories Going By
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Five poems told in different main character's POV about the five Harvest Moon girls...sighs dreamily
1. Elli Takes the Cake (like the pun? ^_^)

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harvest Moon characters

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harvest Moon characters

A/n- a sweet (?) little poem told in Jake's (the main character) POV, reflecting on the years past spent with his wife, Elli. (Trot is the family dog)

As I sit here with my wife

I think about my life

And how it has changed

Over the years it ranged

I recall when I was a little tot

Playing with Grandpa and Trot

When I first saw the little girl

Who immediately changed my world

Her name, I learned, was Elli

At first I thought it was Kelly

She told me about her

It was so long ago it seemed like a blur

When my Grandpa passed away

It seemed like I would cry everyday

Never would I see the her again

Elli whom I met at the playpen

But then I thought,

So what?

I can buy the farm

As easily as I can buy my right arm!

So I returned there

And saw the girl with auburn hair

That's how it all started, my love,

My new life, all of the above.

A/n- like it?Please review and tell me what you thought about it!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent

PS. Personally, I thought it was pretty weird…ah well, it was just a five-minute whim I thought up on the spot so I guess it isn't such a big deal {{shrugs}}


	2. Ryan's one-minute love for Karen

Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon

A/n- another poem, this time told in Ryan's (my other main character) POV about his secret love for one of the HM girls (guess who!).

Her silent silhouette

Dances near the beach

Her hair a glimmering brunette

She seemed beyond reach

Disappearing into the sea

I cry out in alarm

She spun around, eyes ablaze

"What are you doing, you little worm!" she slaps my arm

Crimson was the color of my face

As I explained to her

That I thought she was going to vanish

Then she laughed and said, "Accindents do occur,"

As she tossed her hair back with a _swish_

She laughed again and walked away

As my eyes followed her

She seemed like the princess I was wishing for day by day

My eyes begin to blur

And soft tears ran down my face

For the next day, that goddess disappeared without a trace

A/n- hmm, that one was kinda sad, wasn't it?Well, like I also say, review!(And just for fun, here's a quote for wise people to follow "Never Insult a tree; They're big and they can fall on you")

Later dayz

CyberSerpent


	3. Popuri and Rick (to Kimberly)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon

A/n- this is told by the POV of Rick, my sister's main character.Fourth poem in "Memories", this is about Popuri.

The first time 

I saw her

She was planting thyme

In her garden

Her bright pink hair

Reflected the sun

I longed to hug her right there 

But my inner mind said no

Someone as pretty as her

Surely 

Already has a lover

So I ran back to my house

And wept

Wishing the flower angel was my spouse

Suddenly there was a knock 

On the door

I turned to tell whoever to keep out

But there was a soft voice

Soft as a lily in a flower arrangement

Pleading, "Let me in, please."

So against my better judgement

I opened the door

And there stood a real lily

Her soft pink curls

In wisps and her dress frilly

I said, "Yes?"

She whispered, "I believe you dropped this."

And handed me a blue feather

My face reddened but with strange bliss

I said, "It's for you."

The flower angel smiled, "Really?Thank you."

I smiled back at her 

As she hooked her arm thru

Mine and we left for the church.

A/n- this is dedicated to my sister, Kimberly: Happy 9th b-day, Kim! Love, your older sis, Emily. (Emily is my real name)

Later dayz

CyberSerpent


	4. Ryan and Ann (Hey, RyANN, get it?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon

A/n- my poem of the "Memories Going By" series, this one features Ann told in the POV of Ryan.

She glides gracefully on her horse

When I saw her my throat was hoarse

Her beauty dazzled me

And her smile can fascinate the sea

Her caring ways enchanted me

So agile, so free

The way she beams at you

Seems like the whole world is shining thru

I long to shout my love

For her to the world and above

The day she smiled at me

Was the day I decided for the world to see

To give her something I've been hiding

In my toolbox for days, time abiding

With a quivering hand I handed her a blue feather

Light as the clouds, blue as the sky in clear weather

She gave a small gasp

And held me in her grasp

She said happily, "Oh thank you…"

I remember that day and the day I said "I do."

A/n- like it?


	5. Maria Maria (by Santanna!)

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon

A/n- this is the fourth chapter in "Memories Going By", told in Ethan's POV (another character) about Maria.

She always had a nose buried in a book

So I missed seeing her happy face

When I see her when I see her by the brook

She studies insects' phases

I help her look at the red dragonfly

I help her learn the cricket's habitats

I help her revise the butterfly

But I can never work up the nerve to chat

And she cant either, it seems

Then one day while we were collecting flowers 

For pressed bookmarks she said "I fee like I'm in a dream."

"Why so?" I asked as it began to shower

"I mean," Maria blushed, "I'm with you…"

I felt my face redden, "Do you really mean that?"

She nodded as the rain soaked her thru

"I feel the same way." I said right off the bat.

She broke into a rare smile

We just stood there in the rain for awhile

Until Maria gingerly put her hand in mine

And we walked off together, forgetting time

A/n- like it???Please review!Whew, I finished all five poems in a day!Maybe because it's Spring Break!But what sucks about my Spring Break is that I still have to go to afterschool on weekdays and art class on Wednesday…argh.

Later dayz

CyberSerpent

PS. Should I make another poem?Like one about another person's view of someone else?Like Gray's view of Popuri?Or Harris's view of Maria?Or Cliff's view of Ann?Kai's view of Karen?I'm not sure who likes Elli besides the main character (if you like her) so please email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] if you have any ideas!

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
